


2014 Tiny Treats, Optimus and Jazz edition

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Long Term Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>microfics, centering on Jazz and Optimus' relationship, with just a dash of Mirage</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats, Optimus and Jazz edition

**Author's Note:**

> contains a few spoilers for bits of the Melodies of Life 'verse i've implied but not explored fully yet.

1\. "Jazz, do you have a moment?"

The Intelligence agent turned and smiled at the larger mech. "You bet, Optimus."

He noted the way the red and blue mech lit up when he used the Prime's name and resolved to do it more often.

 

2\. "You need to just get up the nerve to tell him you're interested." Ratchet shook a finger at the black and white mech. "Otherwise, the two of you are going to dance around each other for the next millennium."

Jazz looked down at his hands, clearly uncomfortable. "I can't. He's the _Prime_. He's not allowed to be with someone like me."

"And since when has what mechs are allowed stopped you from doing anything?"

 

3\. "So this is it, huh?" Jazz ran his fingers over the golden surface of the Matrix. "Pretty small trinket to make such big changes."

 

4\. He winced when Ironhide took the shot meant for Optimus, sympathetic to the red mech's pain even while he was grateful that he wouldn't have to take his lover to the medbay again.

 

5\. Jazz wasn't sure what to make of the noble who had just volunteered to join his special division, but Mirage was smart and clearly capable of surviving. That was enough to get started with. 

 

6\. It was strangely flattering to see Optimus charging toward the Decepticons, filled with rage and prepared to tear them all apart in retaliation for Jazz's capture. He just wished he wasn't still in Megatron's hands while it was happening.

 

7\. "The energon reserves have run out," Jazz announced grimly. "We don't have any choices left, Optimus. We have to find a new source of fuel or a new planet."

"I refuse to give up our home, Jazz." Optimus looked at him sadly. "We are not without all options yet."

"You know I love your optimism, but it's time to face reality. There isn't anything left here. If we don't leave, all your Autobots are going to die."

There was a long, painful silence. Then, slowly, the Prime nodded.

 

8\. The sunlight was warm on his plating and his solar chargers were soaking it in like it might be gone in the next few moments. Such an abundance of energy was blissful and Jazz smiled as he turned his face into the light. Next to him, Optimus was wearing a similar expression.

 

9\. Jazz grinned as he caught Optimus playing with the basketball Spike had left in their care. "This planet has a lot going for it, huh?"

The Prime nodded and tossed the ball to him. "I think we need to persuade one of the manufactures to make balls in our size. Cliffjumper has expressed an interest in football."

The black and white knew what his partner was really saying. "Guess we better get our top negotiator on that right away, then. A little one-on-one game with you sounds like a good time."

 

10\. "Jazz, if I were not Prime, would you still be here?"

The saboteur took a moment to look at his lover, trying to figure out what had caused the larger mech to bring this us up now. "You mean with you or with the Autobots?"

The red and blue mech looked back, mask retracted to show a faint smile. "I have seen enough in your spark to know that you would still be with me, no matter who I had become. I mean here, now. If I hadn't been the Prime who gave the order, would you have been on the Ark?"

"There's a lotta factors to take into that, Optimus. I really don't know the answer." The black and white mech scooted closer to the Prime, leaning into his side. "What I do know is that I would go anywhere with you, and that's what matters."


End file.
